


One last party

by Writteraddict



Series: Dirty little fics - Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteraddict/pseuds/Writteraddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme prompt "I want to see Sherlock doing lines off Lestrade's cock"</p><p>Summary: One last party, that had been the younger man's terms. When he'd agreed heartily, this really hadn't been what he'd expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last party

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sherlock fic. Please review and I'll write more of this one or other smutty little drabbles if you like!

One Last Party  
  
One last night, one last party, that had been the younger man's terms. When he'd agreed heartily, this really hadn't been what he'd expected.  
  
The sound of a deep inhale through the nose brought the Sergeant's gaze back to the lanky form with the pupils blown out so wide that the grey colour could hardly be seen. The younger man was pure eroticism. When he'd finally agreed to what Sherlock wanted for his last party, he'd had no idea it would be like this.  
  
His lust darkened eyes locked on the stoned, blissed out expression, Lestrade moaned and writhed as the pale, angular face nuzzled his cock, sniffing up and licking away the residue from the line.  
  
Sherlock had already had so much, he must be close to overdose territory but the last three times the sergeant had tried to remind the younger man of that some numbers and assurances had been quickly rattled off in response. Apparently since he wasn't injecting he could handle a lot more.  
  
Lestrade watched as Sherlock knocked a bit more of the vial over his aching dick, the chemically darkened eyes holding his as the head of dark curls lowered and sniffed up half of the powder. His skin throbbed and tingled as Sherlock licked the head of his cock free of precum and rubbed the rest of the powder into the sensitive, permeable skin there.  
  
He could feel it, swimming in his veins, and it felt so good. And he felt so sexy, watching the lithe body press their genitalia together and rock and grind in a way that he'd never seen a human body move. Tan hands looked so dark against that pale, white skin as he smoothed them up Sherlock's body, following along with Sherlock mutual masturbatory dance.  
  
"Have some," Sherlock whispered, crawling up Lestrade's torso and dumping some of the coke onto his finger.  
  
"No. Drug testing. If I..." Greg started, turning his face away in an attempt at protest.  
  
"It's already in your system. I'll make arrangements," Sherlock murmured, his dark eyes glaring commandingly. "Have some."  
  
Turning back to Sherlock, Lestrade frowned but nodded. How many times had he said the words "anything you want" to the younger man before they'd started, telling himself it would all be worth it if Sherlock would go to rehab and stay clean.  
  
"Exhale." He leaned forward as Sherlock directed him, exhaling fully before one of those long, elegant fingers plugged his other nostril and a small pile of cocaine was brought to his nose. "Take it all."  
  
And he did, the rush hitting him like nothing he'd ever felt before. Sherlock rested both palms on his chest as Lestrade bucked up wildly against him, controlling his high with practiced precision as he resumed rolling his body above Lestrade's hips.  
  
"I want to fuck you and be fucked at the same time," Sherlock murmured, dragging a trail of white powder down Lestrade's lip from his nose. "They both feel so fucking good. God, both at the same time..." Sherlock's long, narrow dick gave a distinct bob at the idea and he shuffled backward until he was crouched over Lestrade's cock again. "One more each and then we'll play," Sherlock ordered, dumping nearly the last of the vial on Lestrade's cock.  
  
As Sherlock inhaled off his sensitive skin, Lestrade glanced to the side, two more vials of white powder resting on the nightstand of the cheap hotel, just waiting for their turn along with the handcuffs, lube and toys. Anything you want indeed...


End file.
